


Megane

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Crush, Drabble, Glasses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-29
Updated: 2007-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nakai in glasses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megane

It was the glasses that did it.  
Most of the time, Tsuyoshi was able to look at Nakai as a co-worker and friend, and could act perfectly normally around him. However, there were certain things that Nakai did that were liable to render Tsuyoshi dreamy, foolish or incoherent. Leaning on his hand and pouting sulkily was one of them. Wearing glasses was another. The glasses somehow anchored Nakai’s face, reigning the exaggeratedly silly expressions he did for the camera into a serious, subtle sweetness.  
Luckily he didn’t wear them very often at work. Otherwise Tsuyoshi would be in serious trouble.


End file.
